Ohana
by MysticalPanda
Summary: After leaving Lilo home again, Cobra Bubbles has no choice but to take Lilo and place her in foster care
1. Author's note

**Read me first! Very important! **

**I love Lilo and Stitch, I really do so please don't think I don't when you read this story. Although I love Nani and Lilo's relationship, I found it unrealistic that Mr. Bubbles would allow Lilo to continue living with Nani who's been shown that she can't hold down a job while raising Lilo. I also took out the alien aspect of the movie, so it wouldn't interfere with the story.**

**This story is a multi-crossover with several different young characters from different movie/tv universes, be sure to comment if you know the character and what show/movie they're from. **


	2. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, a morning that Nani was not to fond with and wished that she would somehow be allowed to keep raising her sister without having Cobra Bubbles threatening to take her away.

"Nani? Are you alright?" Lilo's voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

The older girl quickly wiped her tears and said, "I didn't hear you get up"

"Nani, hey I might have you a job," David said poking his head in the door.

Nani's face lit up as she rushed towards Lilo saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes, lock the doors"

Lilo watched as her sister and her friend left the house for Nani's possible job.

A few hours later, Nani was coming out of the store slightly annoyed that she had left Lilo home for so long.

Suddenly she heard the sound of firetrucks and whispered, "Please don't turn left" unfortunately they did turn left.

Nani started to run hoping that Lilo was okay.

When she got to the house, the firemen were putting out the fire. Only thinking about Lilo, Nani was about to rush towards the burning house until a fireman stopped her.

"Ma'am, it's too dangerous," the fireman said.

"My sister -" Nani started to say before she got cut off.

"Right over there," the fireman said pointing to Lilo and Mr. Bubbles who was putting Lilo in his car.

"Oh, Lilo! Please don't do this" Nani said rushing to them.

"You know I have no choice," Mr. Bubbles said.

"No! You're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance!" Nani yelled.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," Mr. Bubbles said calmly.

"But you don't know what you're doing! She needs me!" Nani yelled in frustration.

"Is this what she needs?! It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you" Mr. Bubbles said gesturing towards the house.

"I'm the only family she has left," Nani said, "You can't split us up"

"I'm doing this for your sister's well being," Mr. Bubbles said as he got into his car and drove away.

Nani watched Cobra's car drive away until it was out of sight before dropping to her knees crying.

**In Cobra Bubbles' car**

They drove in silence for awhile until they pulled into a driveway.

"Wow," Lilo whispered as she saw the house.

Cobra let Lilo out and led her up to the door before he knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a mean looking an older woman with gray hair.

"Is this the latest child?" The woman asked peering down at her.

"Yes, this is Lilo. She'll be staying here until the court hearing and then she'll be placed with a foster family depending on the courts ruling" Cobra informed while Lilo looked at him with a confused expression.

"Very well, come inside child," the woman said.

Lilo looked back at Cobra who nodded and Lilo walked into the house slightly afraid.

"Cinderella!" The older woman yelled once the door was closed.

A younger looking woman with blonde hair came rushing in saying, "Yes stepmother"

"We have a new child, take her up to the room" the older woman ordered as she walked away.

Cinderella smiled at the young girl before holding out her hand saying, "Come with me"

Lilo took her hand and let Cinderella guide her upstairs.

"This will be where you'll sleep," Cinderella said as she opened up a bedroom door revealing other girls.

"Oh wow! A new girl!" a girl who had long raven-black hair and wore a mint green hoodie, with a brown double-layered skirt, green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots yelled cheerfully.

Lilo hid behind the woman as she spoke, "Girls this is Lilo. She'll be staying here for a while"

"Hiya! I'm Vanellope" the girl who spoke earlier said.

Lilo came out from behind Cinderella, "Hi"

"I want you all to be nice to her. I have some more chores to do, but I will be back in a bit" Cinderella said as she left the room.

Another girl who had chin-length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to them saying, "I'm Jane and that's Shanti, Penny F, Melody, Penny, and Alice" Jane said gesturing towards the other girls.

"Are you an orphan too" the blonde haired girl named Alice asked.

"Alice! You can't just ask that!" An Indian girl named Shanti hissed.

"I'm not an orphan, I have an older sister named Nani," Lilo said.

"Then why are you here?" Penny a girl with short auburn hair and brown eyes asked.

"A social worker took me, I overheard him telling Nani that it was for the best," Lilo said upset.

**Meanwhile at the Pelekai's Nani is distraught.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Why did I even leave her alone again!" Nani sobbed.

"It's okay, Nani it's not your fault," David said trying to console his best friend.

Nani glared up at him, "No it's your fault. If you didn't tell me to go to that job interview, Lilo would still be in my care"

"I was just trying to help you out and you didn't have to leave Lilo alone," David said defensively.

"You know that I need a job so that I could show those workers that I can take care of Lilo, and you know that I couldn't just take her with me" Nani pointed out.

"You'll get her back" David reassured her.

"I won't if I keep listening to you," Nani said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I think it's best for me to leave my past behind me and work on getting a better life for Lilo," Nani said.

"Nani, what are you saying?" David asked.

"I'm saying if I want to get Lilo back in my care, I have to make some tough decisions about my life and David, you are a great friend but I think it's best if we cut ties"

"You can't be serious about this" David said shocked by what she said.

"David, I need to focus on getting Lilo back," Nani said, "Every time we are near one another something goes wrong and I end up having the social workers at my door"

"Nani, what about us possibly dating? What about our future together?" David asked.

"I need space to get my life in order," Nani said walking away from him as David just stood there in shock and a tad bit hurt.

Nani didn't know what home Cobra Bubbles put Lilo in so she started looking in the phone book, hoping that when she called they wouldn't call the police. She just needed to know that her sister was okay.

**Back at the orphanage**

"That's horrible," Penny who had dirty blonde hair with short pigtails said.

"I miss her" Lilo said looking away from the others.

The other girls shared a look before Melody said, "Lilo. Do you want to play"

Lilo looked up in shock and stuttered, "R-really? You want me to play with you guys?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Alice asked.

"Before I got taken away, there were these girls that were always mean to me. They never let me join in" Lilo explained.

"Well we consider you as a friend," Shanti said while the others agreed.

Lilo smiled as she walked with the others to where they kept the toys.

Cinderella came in a few hours later stating that dinner was ready.

"Will we see the other woman?" Lilo whispered to Melody.

"Lady Tremaine eats in her room" Melody whispered back as Lilo let out a sigh of relief.

"Lilo, you can sit there beside Alice," Cinderella said pointing to the empty chair.

After the girls were all seated, Cinderella brought out their food.

"This is really good," Lilo said politely before taking another bite.

"Thank you," Cinderella said smiling softly at her.

"Miss Cinderella? If Lilo has a family why is she here?" the Penny with red hair asked.

"Well, I don't know the situation with her family so I don't know," Cinderella said.

After they ate Cinderella had the girls get ready for bed as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"This is your bed Lilo," Vanellope said as she showed Lilo the bed right beside the Penny with pigtails.

"Thanks," Lilo said as she climbed into warm bed and covered up.

Cinderella came in to check on them as she said, "Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight Miss Cinderella" all the girls chorused as she turned out the light.

Lilo tossed and turned as she tried to get to sleep until she gave up and stared at the ceiling willing sleep to come her way.

Finally sleep overcame her and Lilo drifted off into a fitful sleep, she tossed and turned as her dreams replayed the days' events over and over.

**Lilo's been in the orphanage for a month now, and is happy that Nani gets supervised visitation even though she doesn't fully understand what it means. **

Lilo and the other girls were in the kitchen eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"Alright girls, finish up your breakfast and go play," Cinderella said before going to the door, "Lilo. Bubbles is here for your visitation!"

"See you later guys," Lilo said happily as she rushed to meet him.

"Good morning Lilo," Cobra said looking down at her.

"Good morning," Lilo said cheerfully.

Lilo and Cobra got into the car and buckled up before Cobra started driving to where they had visitation.

"Mr. Bubbles? Can I go home yet?" Lilo questioned as they drove.


	4. Chapter 3

"Lilo, like I have said before it all depends on Nani," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

Lilo fell silent as they continued to drive, after a few more minutes they arrived where they saw Nani waiting by her car.

"Nani!" Lilo squealed happily as she got out of the car and ran to hug her big sister.

The two sisters hugged while Bubbles coughed and nodded to the building.

Lilo held on tight to Nani's hand as the trio walked into the big building and into a room after Cobra spoke with a woman.

"How're things going?" Nani questioned once they were inside the room.

"Good, I've made a lot of friends at the place I'm staying at," Lilo said.

"Where are you staying?" Nani asked innocently.

"You know you can't have that information," Cobra told her.

"Did you find work yet? When am I coming home?" Lilo asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, sweetie, I'm still trying and I don't know," Nani said.

"Oh" Lilo said disappointment in her voice.

"Hey, I still make every appointment to see you though. They have to take that into consideration" Nani said trying to cheer her up.

Lilo smiled happily saying, "I miss you"

"I miss you too Lilo," Nani said placing her arm around her little sister.

"Are you still seeing David?" Lilo asked.

"No, we're not talking at the moment," Nani said.

"Why?" Lilo asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought he'd cause problems with me and you" Nani explained.

"You need a boyfriend. It will cheer you up" Lilo said.

Nani let out a small laugh as she said, "I need to focus on getting you back home"

"Don't give up, remember what dad always said 'Ohana means family' and" Lilo said indicating for Nani to finish.

"Family means nobody gets forgotten" Nani smiled.

"Time's up," Cobra said standing up.

As they walked out of the room, Cobra excused himself to the restroom.

Nani looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them seeing that no one was watching them she turned to Lilo.

"Lilo, tell me where you're staying. I just want to know your safe" Nani said.

Lilo thought about it for a second before saying, "At Miss. Tremaine's home for girls, two one zero two Randall Drive"

"Got it, don't tell anyone about you telling me okay?" Nani said as Lilo only nodded.

Cobra came out of the restroom and escorted Lilo out of the building and placed her in the car as Nani watched.

'_I'm going to get you back_' Nani thought as the black car drove away.

Knowing that David would do anything for her, she went to his house as soon as she left the family support division's office.

Cobra Bubbles arrived back at the orphanage where Cinderella was waiting for them.

"Hello, Lilo, did you have a nice visit with your sister?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes," Lilo replied quietly before asking, "Can I go play?"

"Of course. Everyone's in the backyard" Cinderella said.

Cinderella watched as the young girl happily ran to where the others were playing.

On the other side of Kauai, Nani had arrived at David's to talk with him about helping her get Lilo.

"You want me to help you do what?" David asked after Nani had asked him to help her.

"You heard me, I need your help in getting Lilo out of the home for girls," Nani said.

"Do you realize how insane you sound right now? If you get caught you lose her forever" David said trying to reason with her.

"If you won't do it for me do it for Lilo, she's miserable in that place David," Nani lied as she pleaded with him.

David sighed causing Nani to smile knowing that he'd do it.

"Fine, I'll help you. But, where will you go? Surely after you kidnap her people will be looking and the first place they'll look is at your home" David said.

"I'll have to hide out somewhere until we can leave, but where? And it's not kidnapping, she's my sister" Nani said looking at him.

"I know of somewhere that you can hide out," David said reluctantly.

"Great, we go get her tonight," Nani said smiling.

David didn't bother saying anything else because he knew nothing was going to change her mind.

Nani knew that this wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care as long as she had her little sister back.


	5. Chapter 4

_Back at Mrs. Tremaine's home for girls, it had begun to become nightfall._

Lilo and the other girls were seated at the table enjoying dinner and talking as normal.

"Miss Cinderella? Can we stay up late tonight?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, can we?" The other girls chorused looking at the older woman.

"Now girls. You know Mrs. Tremaine's rules, you have to be in bed after supper is finished" Cinderella said.

The girls slumped in their chairs as they finished eating before heading upstairs to brush their teeth before getting into bed.

"Goodnight girls," Cinderella said turning out the lights.

**Outside, Nani and David were watching the house.**

"Okay, now all we do is wait for awhile to make sure that everyone is asleep" Nani said as she reclined the seat and watched the house.

"What if we get caught here?" David asked looking at her.

"We won't. Stop worrying" Nani said.

Nani and David waited for what seemed like hours to an increasingly nervous David and jumped at the sound of Nani's voice.

"I'm going to be right back" Nani said reaching for the handle as soon as she saw the house go dark.

"Wait, Nani. Are you sure you want to do this?" David asked stopping her.

"Of course I'm sure," Nani said before getting out of the car and quietly sneaking towards the house.

Spotting tiny little stones, Nani picked them up and started throwing them at the girls'

window trying to wake up Lilo.

Nani smiled in triumph once she saw her sister's head poke out of the window.

"Nani? Is that you?" Lilo asked sleepily.

"Keep quiet and come down," Nani said in a hushed whisper.

Lilo did as she was told and quietly snuck out of the window and down to her awaiting sister.

"What are you doing here?" Lilo asked yawning once she reached Nani.

"Taking you away from here," Nani said grabbing her hand and running to David's car.

"Where are we going?" Lilo asked as she was put into the car while Nani got up front

the elder girl looked at David for an answer as he began to drive.

"It's a secret location, that my ohana forgot about a long time ago," David said looking at her from the rearview mirror.

The car went silent when Lilo drifted back to sleep, Nani stared out the window and David focused on driving.

After what seemed like hours to Nani, they finally reached their destination.

"What took so long to get here?" Nani asked looking at him.

"I avoided every main road, I took only back ways" David informed letting out a yawn.

Nani got out of the car and stretched before opening the back door to get Lilo who was still asleep.

Nani carried Lilo inside the house with David right behind them closing the door.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," David said while Nani put Lilo in a bedroom.

"Thank you so much for doing this David" Nani said as she walked back into the room where David was.

"I'm doing this for Lilo," David said sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

Nani sighed softly as she said, "I'm sorry for what I told you. I was just upset"

"Okay" David responded not looking at her.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Nani questioned.

"What do you want from me?" David snapped suddenly.

"I want to talk to you about this, I have no clue what my next step should be," Nani said.

"Well, I don't know either. Do you realize that if we get caught, Lilo won't understand why you got arrested" David said bitterly.

"I've already told you, we're not going to get caught," Nani said calmly before yawning.

"I don't believe that, but okay," David said shrugging as he refocused his attention on the t.v.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Nani said before walking into the bedroom Lilo was in and laying down beside her. That night Nani had nightmare after nightmare about Lilo getting taken away.

_The next morning _

Nani woke up and immediately noticed that Lilo wasn't beside her, panicked Nani rushed out of the room.

"Nani? Are you alright?" Lilo asked from the kitchen table.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nani joined her at the table, "Yeah. I'm fine, what are you eating?"

"French Toast, David made it for me" Lilo said taking another bite.

"Speaking of David, where is he?" Nani asked looking around for the young man.


	6. Chapter 5

"He went to take a shower" Lilo said taking another bite_. _

Now that she thought about it she had heard water running, but thought it was raining outside, needing to talk to David in private the young woman got up and headed to the bathroom.

As she neared the bathroom door, Nani heard the shower running not bothering to knock she walked right in and shut the door.

"Hey, the bathroom is occupied" David's voice said through the closed curtain.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Nani said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want that couldn't wait until I was done?" David said with annoyance in his voice.

"I need to talk to you about Lilo" Nani said.

"That couldn't wait because why?" David questioned.

"Did you tell her anything?" Nani asked getting straight to the point.

"No, I didn't tell her that you kidnapped her if that's what you are hinting at" David huffed.

"For the last time, I didn't kidnap my own little sister" Nani said harshly.

"That's not what the papers are saying" David said.

"What?!" Nani screeched pulling open the grey shower curtain in anger.

"Hey!" David cried out in surprise as he covered himself.

"It's already in the papers? So soon?" Nani asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, front page, the police are calling it a 'family kidnapping' and they are looking at you as a suspect" David said using air quotes when he said the words family kidnapping.

"Has Lilo seen it?" Nani questioned.

"Nope, can you hand me that towel?" David asked as he turned the shower off.

Nani handed him the blue fluffy towel that was on the back of the toilet and David quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Are you sure? I can't have her asking questions that I don't have the answers to right now" Nani said.

"I'm sure" David said as he stepped out of the tub carefully, "Now can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

Nani huffed before turning on her heel and left the bathroom as she called over her shoulder, "This conversation is not over"

David let out a sigh as he got dressed before leaving the bathroom and saw Nani and Lilo watching t.v.

Nani didn't even look at him when he sat down next to her, she simply got up and moved Lilo to the middle and sat down where Lilo had previously sat.

"Nani? When can we go home?" Lilo asked looking at her older sister.

"It's being remodeled, so we gotta stay here for awhile" Nani lied.

"What about Mr. Bubbles and the Home for Girls? They'll be missing me" Lilo said innocently.

"Lilo, your not going back there" Nani said softly.

"Why?" Lilo questioned a hint of sadness in her voice, sure she loved being back with her sister but she had made friends at the home for girls.

"Well, because you belong home with me" Nani said.

"Does Mr. Bubbles know about this? He said I couldn't come home until you were more

stable" Lilo said.

"Well, he called me saying that I could pick you up" Nani lied giving David a quick glance.

At hearing this David just let out a grunt before getting up and going to the kitchen while Lilo just curled up to Nani without further questioning which the older girl was thankful for.

After awhile of her thoughts wanting to know what her ex was thinking, Nani got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"David? Can we talk?" Nani asked as she walked into the room.

The young man ignored her as he made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Seriously? You're giving me the silent treatment? I expect this from Lilo, but you are nineteen David" Nani said harshly.

David continued to ignore her as he busyied himself around the kitchen.

"You're acting like such a child right now" Nani snapped as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"You know I'm putting my freedom on the line for you right? I'm risking everything for you and you act like everything will be a-okay" David snarled at her.

"Would you relax? Nobody knows about this place and as soon as things cool down, we'll be leaving" Nani said.

"This isn't just going to go away, Lilo is in every newsstory and on every news channel" David reminded her.

"It will go away eventually, they'll find more newsworthy stories to air and print" Nani said waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Kidnapping stories always stay relevant" David told her.


	7. Chapter 6

"We've been through this so many times now, I didn't kidnap her. She's still legally my sister" Nani said growing tired of being told that she was kidnapping.

"Even if you are sisters, she became the a ward of the state when she went into the girls' home and left your custody null in void" David countered.

"David, what they are doing is unjustified and illegal, they have no reasonable proof that I'm an unfit guardian" Nani said.

"No, what you are doing is illegal" David corrected her as he poured a cup of coffee.

"When things have cooled down enough, we'll be outta here and on our way to a new start" Nani said.

"I care a lot about you and Lilo, but I can't help you anymore. Tomorrow I'm leaving and I'm not coming back" David said.

"What about Lilo? David, you can't leave" Nani said staring up at him.

"Nani, I can't watch you get caught and arrested. I won't tell them where you are, but I can't be here with you anymore" David said.

"Please. Let's talk about this, I can't do this without you" Nani said her eyes pleading for him to stay.

Without another word, David picked up his car keys and walked out the door despite the pleas to stay from woman he once loved.

Lilo wandered into the kitchen just then, oblivious to the argument the two adults were just having.

"Is David coming back?" Lilo asked cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know baby" Nani said truthfully.

"He's our Ohana, he has to come back" Lilo said.

"Lilo, we just have each other now" Nani said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked.

"Things haven't been the same between David and I for a long while now" Nani said.

Lilo looked up at her confused as Nani smiled at her saying, "Don't worry about it. It's grown up stuff"

Lilo only nodded her head, she was more confused as ever about what was going on, but she didn't want to flood her sister with so many questions at one time.

Feeling like she curved her younger sister's questions for the time being Nani said, "Let's go watch some tv"

"I'm tired of watching tv" Lilo complained.

"Well lets talk about the horrible stuff that happened to you at the Home for Girls" Nani said sitting at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Lilo asked looking at her as she took a seat beside Nani.

"Well, I have to tell Mr. Bubbles for court purposes" Nani quickly lied.

"Nothing bad happened to me" Lilo said earnestly.

"We need to tell Mr. Bubbles that there was something bad happening to you at the home just in case something happens and we are found" Nani said not realizing what she just said.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Lilo questioned confused.

"Nevermind, so if Mr. Bubbles or any authority figure asks you questions you tell them that you called me to come pick you up because the head of the girls' home was being mean to you" Nani instructed.

"But she was-" Lilo started to say before getting cut off by Nani.

"Lilo, please! Just repeat what I tell you" Nani snapped in frustration making Lilo shrink back.

"You always told me not to lie" the small brown eyed girl said quietly looking at her hands.

"I know, but this time it's for a good cause" Nani said stroking Lilo's hair.

Lilo only sighed,"What do I have to say?"

"I called Nani and told her that the head woman from the girls' home was being very mean to me by singling me out amongst the other girls" Nani said, "Now you repeat it"

"I called Nani and told her that the head woman from the girls' home was being very mean to me by singling me out amongst the other girls" Lilo repeated.

"Hmm, it sounds too rehearsed" Nani said placing a hand on her chin and looking at Lilo.

"You told me to repeat what you said" Lilo said trying to please her older sister.

"What I mean is that you have to mention the woman who runs the home's name to make it seem like it's coming from you" Nani explained, "Try again"

Lilo took a deep breath as she said, "I called Nani and told her that Mrs. Tremaine who owns and runs the home for girls' was being very mean to me by singling me out amongst the other girls"

"That's great! After a few more times of saying it, the words will come more natural and sounding like the truth" Nani grinned, "Now lets work on the reason why you didn't tell Mr. Bubbles"

Lilo nodded her head knowing this was wrong, but not actually knowing why it felt so wrong when she was back with her sister.

"Now when Mr. Bubbles asks why you didn't call him if you were being treated horribly you simply say, "I tried but I was caught by Ms. Tremaine and took away your card. I don't have it memorized like I do Nani's" Nani said.

Lilo and Nani spent most of the day going over what Nani had told her to say and by late afternoon Lilo had grown bored and hungry.

"I'm hungry" Lilo complained as her stomach let out another growl.

"I'll fix us something to eat, you keep rehearsing" Nani said as she stood up and walked over to the pantry.

"Nani, we've been going over what I should say for awhile now, can't I go watch t.v?" Lilo begged.

Nani sighed as she said, "I guess we could take a break for awhile"


End file.
